haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bahon
Bahon (Haitian Creole: Bawon), is a town located in the Nord Department of Haiti in the Grande-Rivière-du-Nord Arrondissement and on the popular river named Grand-Rivière-du-Nord. It is located on the rail road towards the south of Cap-Haitien, which was discontinued in the year 1915. , and on Hispaniola]] History In the past, the city of Bahon was called "Raque-à-Zinga". It was founded in 1910 and raised to the rank of Commune in 1932. Geography The Commune of Bahon has three (3) Communal Sections: Bois-Pin, Bailly, Montagne Noire. She is inside. The dominant relief of the city is the Plain and that of the Communal Sections is hilly. Tropical climate is experienced by the region. Temperatures in Bohan oscillate between 75 to 85 F (24 degree C and 30 degree C). All through the year, it is pretty warm in Bahon. The inhabitants of the Commune of Bahon are called Bahonnais. In 1998, the population of Bahon was estimated at 22,020 with a density of 269 inhabitants / km2. To the west is located Gonaïves, at a distance of 66 miles. Shores of the vast Atlantic Ocean are located to the north of Bahon at a distance of 17 miles. Administrative divisions Economy Agriculture, livestock, and trade are the main economic activities of the municipality. The traders supply themselves in other communes such as: Cap-Haïtien, Port-au-Prince, Grande-Rivière-du-Nord. Apart from nine grocery stores inventoried in Bahon, the commune has no other commercial establishments. Infrastructure Transportation Bahon has no airport. The closest airport to rely upon is Cap-Haïtien International Airport. Road transport is available via the rail road that passes to Cap-Haitien from Bahon, however this is not yet operational. Gonaïves and Cap-Haïtien are the two ports that are very close to Bahon. The roads that lead from the city to the communal sections or that connect the communal sections to each other consist of paths and dirt roads. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the Commune. Twenty five mostly private primary schools, ten literacy centers and one high school have been inventoried. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Municipality of Bahon. There is a health center without a bed and a private clinic. In addition, a nurse and three auxiliaries provide the health service in the municipality. Utilities For the water supply, the town has one river, five springs and nine artesian wells for domestic use. The town is not electrified for the moment. Security At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructures, the municipality of Bahon has no police representation. She has a Peace Court and a Civil Status Office. Culture Religion Many Catholics inhabit this place. Spiritual needs of the Catholic residents are served by the St. Joseph Parish. The Catholic Church's volunteers are run the medical clinics thus contributing to healthcare and educational needs of the people residing in Bahon. Communication There is no telephone and the postal service exists with a limited number of employees. The roads that lead from the city to the communal sections or that connect the communal sections to each other consist of paths and dirt road. Leisure As for Leisure, the municipality of Bahon has no library, museum, theater or cinema. The gaguères are fourteen. The sports practiced in the commune are: football (soccer) and volleyball. Heritage With regard to cultural heritages, two historical sites (two forts) have been inventoried in Bahon. St. Joseph is the patron saint of the commune, celebrated every nineteen (19) March. , Haiti]] in Bahon]] =Food= Besides these a few Salvation Army die hards and Baptist followers also reside in the region. A dish made from cashew nuts and chicken in the region called 'poul ak nwa' is a delicacy here which has its origins from the north of the country. bh5.jpg|Bahon bh6.jpg Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Grande-Rivière-du-Nord Arrondissement Category:Nord, Haiti Category:Five